Comment embêter les beaux mâles de DGrayMan
by Glasses Complex
Summary: Voici les meilleures astuces pour embêter vos personnages préférés de D.Gray-Man !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Katsura Hoshino, ils t'appartiennent tous.

**Précision : **Cette fic est une traduction de celle écrite par demykinzluv5434. Vous pouvez trouver la fic originale sur son compte deviantart "50 way to annoy Tyki".

Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer avec celui que plusieurs fangirls de DGM adorent : Messire Tyki Mikk !

* * *

50 Façons d'embêter Tyki

1. Voler son chapeau.

2. Voler sa carte (celle avec un petit lutin qui gémit dedans).

3. Lui demander pourquoi il souriait comme s'il malmenait Allen dans l'épisode 56 quand il à fait passer sa main à travers lui.

4. Le taquiner parce qu'il s'intéresse à des garçons mineurs.

5. Lui dire qu'il devrait faire un examen pour la vue quand ses yeux deviennent incandescents.

6. Briquer sa canne.

7. S'il demande pourquoi, lui dire que ce ne serait pas une canne appropriée pour pingouin si ce n'est pas étincelant !

8. Lui faire passer une semaine seul avec Road.

9. Limiter son régime alimentaire à du poisson cru.

10. L'enfermer dans une pièce avec Debito et Jasdero (lol).

11. Mesurer le temps qu'il met avant de les tuer (ou de se tuer).

12. À chaque fois qu'il est sur le point d'aller dormir jouer "In The Tyki Room"**[1]** à plein régime .

13. Lui dire qu'il ressemble à un violeur psychopathe quand il sourit.

14. Squatter sa chambre et y jouer les chansons de Toy Box (Superstar, Sailor-Song,...) à chaque fois qu'il y rentre.

15. Lui envoyer par mail des fanfictions Lucky (Lavi x Tyki) tout le temps !

16. Lui demander d'où viennent les bébés.

17. Lui demander le jour suivant en prétextant avoir oublié.

18. Continuer pendant plusieurs semaines jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

19. Peindre sa chambre en rose.

20. Lui dire qu'entrer en contact avec son côté féminin pourrait l'aider.

21. Lui faire une permanente.

22. Quand il lit, arriver avec une stéréo et commencer à chanter ''If You Were Gay''.

23. Échanger tous ses hauts de forme pour une collection de chapeaux idiots de fête du Nouvel An.

24. Lui dire que le Comte a ''quelque chose'' pour lui.

25. Mettre des posters de yaoi porn dans sa chambre.

26. Le regarder se griffer les yeux après la découverte de sa chambre.

27. Prétendre que tu ne te rappelle pas quel Noah il est.

28. Quand il dit ''Le Noah du Plaisir'' dire, ''Oooh... alors c'est comme ça...'' et s'en aller.

29. Lui demander si il y a des connotations sexuelles pour lui d'appeler ses papillons ''Tease''**[2]**.

30. Remplacer tous ses costumes par des salopettes.

31. Dire à Sheryl (sont frère, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas) que Tyki ressent secrètement les mêmes choses pour lui.

32. Pousser Sheryl à lui faire un câlin.

33. Montrer le film aux autres Noah.

34. Lui demander si Allen est attractif.

35. Quand il le nie, rétorquer ''mais tu semblait bien t'amuser avec lui cette nuit dans la forêt'' *clin d'œil, petit coup de coude*.

36. Quand il le nie encore lui dire que garder la vérité pour lui n'est pas bon pour sa santé.

37. Le menotter à Sheryl (ensuite courir TRÈS LOIN).

38. Revenir plusieurs semaines après pour voir s'il est toujours vivant.

39. Lui demander s'il ne peut pas faire disparaître son look de pingouin.

40. Lui demander s'il aime les enfants.

41. Si il répond non, dire ''Eh bien c'est sûrement parce que ils pensent que tu es un pédophile...''.

42. Remplacer son aspirine par des pilules d'œstrogène**[3]**.

43. Lui dire que s'il a abandonner son ''côté blanc'' c'est seulement parce qu'il est raciste.

44. Remplir son cabinet avec des prospectus d'escorte masculine.

45. Jouer à action ou vérité version alcool avec lui et les autres.

46. S'assurer qu'au moins 10 joueurs osent dire quelque chose à propos de danser sur la table en robe rose.

47. Venir vers lui en pleurant et lui dire que tu sais que s'il vole seulement le cœur des gens c'est parce qu'il veut être aimé.

48. Aller lui faire un câlin et refuser de le laisser partir tant qu'il n'as pas parlé de ses sentiments.

49. Remplacer ses cigarettes par des cigarettes truquées (celles qui s'allument jamais).

50. Quand il devient frustré à cause d'elles, dire ''Peut être que tu es juste 'spécial'.''.

oO°OoO°Oo

* * *

**[1]** Cherchez sur youtube et taper "05 The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room" vous allez a-do-rer cette chanson ! Tyki lui c'est moins sûr mais c'est ce qui est drôle.

**[2]** Tease en français signifie taquiner/taquin(e)/allumeuse

**[3]** L'œstrogène est une hormone du groupe des stéroïdes


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Katsura Hoshino, ils t'appartiennent tous.

**Précision : **Cette fic est une traduction de celle écrite par demykinzluv5434. Vous pouvez trouver la fic originale sur son compte deviantart "50 way to annoy Allen".

On enchaîne maintenant avec notre pousse de soja préférée !

* * *

50 façons d'embêter Allen

1. Le féliciter continuellement d'avoir attrapé le vif d'or.

2. Lui demander où tu peux trouver un tatouage en forme d'étoile comme celui qu'il a sur le front.

3. Le menotter avec Cross.

4. Avaler la clé de menottes. (Muahaha !)

5. Sauter sur la table de la cafétéria avec Lavi et commencer à chanter ''I've got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts''**[1]** avec un mauvais accent anglais.

6. Lui demander comment il payait VRAIMENT ses énormes dettes. (Clin d'œil + coup de coude)

7. Teindre ses cheveux en rose chewing-gum.

8. Teindre ses cheveux en couleurs arc-en-ciel ! (Ou n'importe quelle couleur fera l'affaire vu que le blanc est une couleur facile à teindre)

9. À chaque fois qu'il entre dans la pièce, le pointer du doigt et crier ''OH MON DIEU les clowns tueurs sont en train de s'emparer du monde !'' et descendre dans le hall en hurlant.

10. Lui faire nettoyer le bureau de Komui.

11. Photoshoper des photos incriminantes de lui et de Lavi.

12. Lui écrire une fausse lettre d'amour de Kanda.

13. Lui écrire une fausse lettre d'amour de Lenalee.

14. En avertir Komui.

15. Filmer les tentatives de Komui pour le tuer et envoyer la vidéo à ''America's Funniest Home Videos''**[2]**.

16. L'enfermer dans une pièce avec Kanda et ne pas les laisser sortir jusqu'à ce qu'ils se confessent l'un l'autre. (Parce qu'on sait toutes qu'ils s'adorent) (Ou attendre jusqu'à ce que l'un tue l'autre)

17. Les filmer et mettre la vidéo sur Youtube ainsi toutes les fangirls peuvent voir.

18. Dire à Kanda qu'Allen a prit Mugen.

19. Prendre une pile des dettes de Cross et la lâcher sur sa tête **[3]**.

20. Reconstruire Komulin II et lui dire que Allen a besoin d'une assistance médicale.

21. Quand il le poursuit jouer un remix de la danse de la poule.

22. Lui envoyer des emails de plusieurs fanfictions avec des couples dont il fait partie. (Ex : Allen x Kanda, Allen x Tyki, Allen x Lavi, etc...)

23. Mettre un nid sur sa tête et lui dire que c'est Timcampy qui l'a fait.

24. Lui demander si le 14ème est plus classe que lui.

25. Si oui, demander à Allen de le laisser sortir à sa place.

26. Prendre sa nourriture et ne pas la lui rendre.

27. Rajouter de l'alcool dans sa boisson au repas.

28. Après lui demander de jouer au poker.

29. Regarder comment ça affecte sa façon de jouer. (XD)

30. Parier avec lui qu'il n'est pas capable de lire un yaoi.

31. Le forcer à le finir.

32. Hurler à chaque fois qu'il marche dans une pièce.

33. S'il demande pourquoi, agir confusément et faire comme si ça ne s'était jamais passé.

34. Photoshoper des photos de lui dans des robes Lolita.

35. Les distribuer aux autres exorcistes.

36. Dire aux gens que tu les as trouvé sur le net sur ''ce genre de sites''.

37. Dire à Cross que Allen ne comprends pas pourquoi Cross trouve les femmes attractives.

38. Fortuitement, au milieu d'une conversation, demander ''Oh à ce sujet, tu es gay ou hétéro ?''.

39. Continuer la conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé.

40. Lui dire qu'il serait mignon en emo.

41. L'informer que les bonbons et autres sucreries ont été déclarées illégaux.

42. Lui dire qu'il mange trop et que tu l'as inscrit à Weight Watchers.

43. Lui envoyer 1000 mails blancs.

44. S'il te demande, lui dire ''Hein ? Tu ne peux pas voir ce qui est écrit ? C'est ton drôle d'œil qui brouille encore ta vision ?''.

45. Lui dire qu'il devrait se faire examiner par un docteur.

46. Remplacer tous ses DVDs avec des copies du '6ème sens'.

47. L'informer que, lorsque qu'il était enfant, il n'était pas supposé parler aux étrangers. (Spécialement les gros et horrifiants hommes-clowns)

48. L'informer que tu as trouvé un bon thérapeute pour parler de ses troubles de la personnalité.

49. Lui dire de parler à son thérapeute d'un traumatisme causé par Tyki quand il l'a ''attaqué'' dans la forêt.

50. Donner à Road un livret de coupon ''Câlins gratuits'' à utiliser sur Allen.

oO°OoO°Oo

* * *

**[1]** D'après ce que j'ai compris en lisant vaguement les paroles cette chanson parlerait de noix de coco. Si je trouve un lien ou quelque chose je le noterai plus tard.

**[2] **Il s'agit d'un équivalent américain de Vidéo Gag.

**[3] **La tête d'Allen hein, pas celle de Cross.

.¤*¤.*.¤*¤.*.¤*¤.

Mot de l'auteur : Désolée ! C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire ! Ces Fanfictions ne sont vraiment pas longues à traduire mais je trouve toujours le moyen de rester inactive ! Donc désolée si il y avait de l'attente pour cette deuxième partie. Je publierai la 3ème partie Mercredi et en même temps le chapitre 3 de ''Your all mine''. Encore une fois désolée. J'espère que cette fic vous aura fait rire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Katsura Hoshino, ils t'appartiennent tous.

**Précision : **Cette fic est une traduction de celle écrite par demykinzluv5434. Vous pouvez trouver la fic originale sur son compte deviantart "60 way to annoy Kanda".

Maintenant c'est ton tour BaKanda !

* * *

1. Voler Mugen.

2. Quand il te demande si c'est toi qui l'as, lui dire que Lavi l'a utilisé pour couper les végétaux.

3. Mettre de la teinture rose dans son shampoing.

4. À chaque fois qu'il y a un blanc, dire ''Alors, vous êtes SÛR que Kanda n'est pas une fille ?'', même si il est dans la pièce.

5. Hurler continuellement. Quand il demande pourquoi tu faisais ça, lui dire que tu ne l'as pas fais, puis demander ''Tu as oublié de prendre tes médicaments ce matin ?''.

6. Le poker**[1]** constamment.

7. Quand il te dit d'arrêter, demander ''Arrêter quoi ?'' puis recommencer à le poker.

8. Quand il est dans les alentours, commencer à chanter ''If You Were Gay''.

9. L'importuner à propos de sa coupe de cheveux.

10. Lui dire que les Soba et le Tempura ont été déclarés illégaux.

11. Quand il dort, lui mettre du vernis à ongles noir, puis plus tard, lui demander s'il veut parler des ses problèmes.

12. L'enfermer dans une pièce avec Komui.

13. Lui faire un câlin à chaque fois que tu le vois.

14. Quand il est sous la douche tirer la chasse des toilettes.

15. Lui demander qui a fait le design de son tatouage.

16. Remplir sa chambre avec des fleurs de Lotus.

17. L'interroger sur ces anciennes relations avec les femmes.

18. Quand il refuse lui dire, ''Ooooooooh… Alors tu ES gay !''.

19. Cloner Lavi.

20. Cloner Allen.

21. Les programmer pour qu'il ne la ferme jamais.

22. L'attacher à une chaise et lui faire regarder Dora l'exploratrice pendant plusieurs jours.

23. Lui envoyer une centaine de mails contenants des fanfictions qui le mettent en couple avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre.

24. Ensuite, lui envoyer d'autres où il est mis en couple avec un membre des Noah.

25. Les lire à voix haute aux autres.

26. L'inscrire à une œuvre caritative pour travailler avec les enfants.

a Tiedoll que Kanda n'a jamais eu ''LA CONVERSATION'' et qu'il voulait savoir d'où venaient les bébés.

28. Lui dire que Lavi le désire.

29. L'informer qu'il épelle mal ''You''.

30. S'il te pose une question, répondre ''lemon''.

31. S'il demande ce que ça signifie, dire ''Est-ce que tu as encore besoin d'avoir cette discussion avec Tiedoll ?''.

32. Le menotter à Lavi.

33. Chaque matin le réveiller avec une chanson des Spice Girls.

34. Quand il revient d'une mission, lui foncer dessus en pleurant ''KANDA ! Tu es vivant !'' et refuser de le laisser partir.

35. Peindre sa chambre avec des couleurs néon flashy.

36. Voler son sablier et l'utiliser comme minuteur pour jouer au Pictionary.

37. Quand il est de mauvaise humeur (toujours), poker son nez et dire ''Est-ce que quelqu'un a oublié de prendre ses pilules du bonheur ce matin ?''

38. Lui dire que tu as trouvé son chiot.

39. Quand il dit que ce n'est pas le sien, prendre le chiot dans ses bras et dire (avec une voix d'enfant) ''Mais regarde cette pitite bouille !''

40. Lui donner des médicaments contenants des hormones mâles et lui dire que ça pourrait aider ses problèmes d'humeur.

41. Parler aussi vite que tu peux quand tu lui parle.

42. Lui poser UN TAS de questions stupide, du genre ''Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ?''.

43. Si il dit qu'il ne sait pas, lui demander ''Mais POURQUOI ?''.

44. Payer Lavi pour qu'il puisse convaincre tout le monde que c'est l'anniversaire de Kanda et lui organiser une ÉNORME fête.

45. Le forcer à assister à la fête.

46. Installer un système musical dans sa chambre qui fasse passer la chanson ''Happy Happy Joy Joy'' en boucle.

47. Laisser tomber Mugen d'un falaise et jurer que c'était un accident !

48. Réussir à le faire jouer au jeu de la bouteille avec Allen et Lavi.

49. Dire à tout le monde dans l'Ordre que Kanda est un alien venu pour nous tuer !

50. Dire à Tiedolll que tu as trouvé du porno dans la chambre de Kanda et regarder les répercutions.

51. Filmer et mettre la vidéo sur youtube.

52. Utiliser l'hypnose pour lui faire penser qu'il est une petite princesse.

53. Prendre beaucoup de photos !

54. Quand il vient te voir lui dire que c'est Lavi qui a fait ça.

55. Voler ses vêtements quand il est sous la douche.

56. Lui obtenir une mission où il doit interpréter un rôle de fille.

57. Coller Mugen dans son fourreau.

58. Griffonner sur tout son visage avec des jolis marqueur colorés pendant qu'il est endormit.

59. Faire une tresse avec ses cheveux.

60. Remplacer Mugen par un épée en sucre.

oO°OoO°Oo

* * *

**[1] **Alors pour ceux qui ne savent pas, ce mot ne se prononce pas comme le mot poker pour le jeu de carte mais se prononce poqué, poker est un anglicisme qui vient du verbe anglais to poke qui signifie pousser ou donner des coups avec le doigt. (Exemple : Itachi avec Sasuke quand ils sont plus jeunes)

.¤*¤.*.¤*¤.*.¤*¤.

Du retard, toujours du retard... Mon grand talent je sais -_-' désolée.


End file.
